Verbos Sujeitos
by Saori2
Summary: Song-fic. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin se unem para criar o homem perfeito. Será que isso dá certo?


Olá pessoal. Esta é a minha mais nova song-fic, eu gosto muito dela espero que vcs tb gostem.

"Verbos Sujeitos" é da Zélia Duncan e está no CD "Acesso" 

Verbos Sujeitos

Meilin, Tomoyo e Sakura resolveram fazer uma poção para criarem o homem perfeito. 

Meilin pegou emprestado um grande e velho livro de magia da casa de sua tia, mesmo sem esta saber. Tomoyo consegui alguns ingredientes com Eriol, usando seu jeito meigo. E restou para Sakura executar a poção afinal ali ela era a única com magia.

_ Meninas já colocaram as roupas?(não precisa nem dizer quem perguntou)

_Sim._ responderam em coro Sakura e Meilin.

_ Vamos me deixem ver. _ Tomoyo sorria do lado de fora de algum dos inúmeros quartos de sua mansão. 

Sakura e Meilin apareceram com vestidos esvoaçantes um palmo abaixo do joelho, todos brancos.

_Você também Tomoyo! _ Meilin exclamou ao ver que Tomoyo também usava um. Não eram mais "par de vasos" agora eram um trio.

_ Você não vai filmar...vai ?_ Sakura perguntou receosa.

_ Dessa vez não. ^^

_ Chega de conversa vamos arrumar as coisas _ Meilin disse energética. 

_ Er... Meilin já tá tudo arrumado. _ Sakura acrescentou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Meilin caiu de cara.

De fato já estava tudo arrumado, o enorme caldeirão no meio do quarto, uma prateleira com os ingredientes necessários e uma suporte para o livro.

_Você tem certeza que está tudo aqui Tomoyo?_ perguntou Sakura passando o dedo pela página que continha a poção.

_Absoluta.

_Absoluta mesmo?_ Meilin olhava a prateleira contendo aqueles vidros cheios de coisas esquisitas, com nomes mais esquisitos ainda.

_Claro garotas, peguei ingredientes que nem precisava, mas o suficiente para outra poção que tem ai: transformatione.

Diante a cara de interrogação de suas amigas Tomoyo explicou:

_ É uma poção que te transforma em outra pessoa, não do tipo Sakura se transformar em Meilin. Você pode mudar toda a sua aparência, claro que o resultado não é definitivo muito menos duradouro, apenas uma semana.

_Uau Tomoyo não sabia disso. _ impressionou-se Sakura.

_Com certeza andou estudando o livro._ disse Meilin com algumas idéias na cabeça. Mas por hora era melhor concentrar-se nesta poção.

_É pra hoje ou não essa poção? _ Tomoyo tomou iniciativa indo para perto do livro e olhando qual seria o primeiro ingrediente. _ Sakura vai lá perto do caldeirão e Meilin passe os ingredientes para ela._ ordenou Tomoyo

_E você vai fazer o quê?

_ Meilin está óbvio demais, até a tapada da Sakura percebeu que vou passar as instruções para que tudo saia perfeito.

_Quem é tapada? _ perguntou Sakura inocentemente. 

_ Fala Tomy, qual o é primeiro vidrinho _ Meilin ordenou ignorando Sakura.

_ É... 

Olhos pra te rever  
Boca pra te provar  
Noites pra te perder  
Mapas pra te encontrar

Fotos pra te reter  
Luas pra te esperar  
Voz pra te convencer  
Ruas pra te avistar

_Tomy, tem certeza que essa coisa laranjada nojenta e gosmenta é "som de música"?_ Meilin perguntou incrédula olhando para o vidro. 

_Bom é o que está escrito no rótulo não é? _ falou Sakura manifestando-se, não queria ser ela a colocar suas mãos delicadas naquilo.

_Vocês querem ou não um cachorrinho: lindo, inteligente e louco por vocês? Que não questionem nenhuma ordem suas?

_Querer eu quero Tomoyo, mas acontece que está escrito ai pra mim colocar minhas mãos nisso. Pode ser venenoso sabia? _ Sakura falou um pouquinho histérica.

_Passa logo o vidro para Sakura. _ se estressou Tomoyo.

_Ok, ok.

Meilin estendeu o vidro para Sakura que o pegou com certo nojo. 

_Tem certeza que não posso virar direto? 

O olhar assassino de Tomoyo calou Sakura que choramingando pegou "som de música" e despejou uma grande parte no caldeirão.

_"Agora mexa o caldeirão por cinco minutos antes de colocar o resto" _ Tomoyo repetia as palavras do livro. 

Calma pra te entender  
Verbos pra te acionar  
Luz pra te esclarecer  
Sonhos pra te acordar  
  
Taras pra te morder  
Cartas pra te selar  
Sexo pra estremecer  
Contos pra te encantar

_Meilin pega um vidro escrito "alitiu" e Sakura você já sabe.

_Ah Tomoyo outro que vou ter que por a mão. Com certeza é super nojento. _ Sakura queixou-se pela nonagésima vez. Mas desta vez Tomoyo não ignorou e tentou persuadir Sakura.

Enquanto isso Meilin procurava pelo dito cujo.

_Achei! _ comemorou mas notou que faltava a última letra. _Ah deve ser esse. 

A menina virou para entregar o vidro para Sakura e não viu que havia deixado um vidro com líquido roxo na prateleira escrito "alitiu"

_Ótimo isso parece folha. _ Sakura disse mostrando a língua para Tomoyo.

_Maravilhoso Sakura, mas vai logo que é a última coisa._ respondeu a outra como se não tivesse visto o ato infantil da amiga.

_E não é nojento. _ continuou a garota de olhos verdes. 

Silêncio pra te comover  
Música pra te alcançar  
Refrão pra te enternecer  
E agora só falta você

De repente começou a sair fumaça do caldeirão, não seria estranho se a fumaça não fosse vermelha. Meilin, Tomoyo e Sakura ficaram apenas olhando, esperando o que iria acontecer. Depois de alguns minutos a fumaça se dizimou e no lugar dela apareceu...

_Um homem! _ exclamou Meilin meia zonza.

_E que homem _ completou Sakura com os olhos brilhando percorrendo o corpo do 

homem que era coberto apenas por um tapa sexo. 

Ele era alto, musculoso, com olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos pretos, lábios na medida certa, pele macia...

_Perfeito!_ derreteu-se Tomoyo 

Meus verbos sujeitos ao seu modo  
de me acionar  
Meus verbos em aberto pra você  
me conjugar  
Quero, vou, fui, não vi, voltei  
Mas sei que um dia, de novo, eu irei

As três se entreolharam.

_Ele é meu!!!! _gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Nem pensar EU vi primeiro _ Meilin obviamente foi a primeira a se manifestar.

_Nada disso Meilin, ele é MEU e ninguém tasca_ Sakura tentou se impor.

_Não é de nenhuma das duas. A idéia foi MINHA _ Tomoyo como as outras não queria dividir aquele Deus Grego. 

_Pois deixemos que ele escolha _ Sakura falou sensatamente, na opinião dela.

_Tá louca guria? Ele nem nos conhece direito _nisso Meilin virou para o homem, que continuava dentro do caldeirão, e piscou.

_Tomoyo saia já daí. _ grito a menina de olhos verdes ao notar que a amiga estava entrando no caldeirão.

_Nada disso Sakura, se eu o beijar primeiro ele será meu, meu, meu. _ e riu histericamente.

_Coitadinha está pirando não acha Sakura?_ Meilin nesse momento percebeu que Sakura também entrava no caldeirão. _ Garotas desistam, ele já tem dona.

_Sakura sai _ Tomoyo empurrou a amiga.

_Não mesmo, sai você _ e desta vez Sakura empurrou a outra.

Meilin tentou entrar no caldeirão, que não era suficientemente grande para quatro pessoas.

_Cai fora_ disse Meilin empurrando Sakura e colocando a outra perna lá dentro.

Sakura se desequilibrou e agarrou Tomoyo, para não cair, esta por sua vez agarrou Meilin. E como não tinha mais espaço lá dentro e o homem estava como uma estátua lá no meio não deu outra; o caldeirão caiu e rolou pelo quarto. 

Silêncio pra te comover  
Música pra te alcançar  
Refrão pra te enternecer  
E agora só falta você

Depois de bater na parede e por lá ficarem as três se estressaram.

_Dá para fazer o favor de tentar nos tirar daqui, garoto_ a chinesa falou pelas três. 

_Meilin calma, nós apenas estamos imprensadas na parede. 

_Exatamente Tomoyo. Não é tão grave assim.

_Sakura quando for pra falar besteira te chamamos.

_Meilin, a Sakura só tentou amenizar o clima não é? 

_Só a Tomoyo me entende_ choramingou Sakura.

_ Desculpa tá bom? _Meilin finalmente ficou com a consciência pesada.

_Tudo é muito lindo mas temos que SAIR DAQUI! 

_Calma Tomy só temos que tentar fazer essa geringonça rolar para o outro lado.

_Aleluia! Finalmente você pensou Meilin. Percebeu o óbvio. 

_Se for para ofender nunca mais ajudo vocês _e com muita dificuldade Meilin tirou um braço que havia ficada preso dentro do caldeirão e apontou para Tomoyo, ignorando Sakura entre elas _ Se não fosse por mim vocês não teriam esse livro.

_Ainda teríamos o Eriol. _ Tomoyo deu de ombros.

_Pois bem, da próxima se virem sem mim.

_Não fará falta. _disse Tomoyo com desdém.

_Escuta aqui. _e sem pensar duas vezes tentou agarrar o pescoço de Tomoyo, que também fazia o mesmo; Sakura tentava separá-las jogando-se ora em cima de Tomoyo ora em cima de Meilin.

Com toda aquela confusão o caldeirão rolou novamente. 

Desta vez elas começaram a brigar para ver quem saia primeiro do caldeirão. E pela primeira vez desde que fora criado o homem tomou uma atitude e saiu primeiro que elas. Percebendo o que acontecia Meilin parou de brigar na hora, seguida por Sakura e Tomoyo.

No momento seguinte já estavam fora do caldeirão olhando para o homem à espera de algum movimento.

_E aí como você se chama? _ Meilin perguntou pausadamente como se explicasse alguma coisa para uma criança.

_Vamos testá-lo!_ animou-se Sakura_ Sentado! _ordenou.

_Calado. _riu Tomoyo.

_Não brinca Tomy, as vezes ele é mudo. _Meilin desviou a atenção para as amigas.

_Não, não, não. Ele deve ter um certo nível de inteligência.

_E se ele obedecer apenas a mim? Afinal eu é que fiz o feitiço.

As garotas novamente se entreolharam.

_Se assim fosse ele teria sentado na hora que você mandou entretanto ele me obedeceu.

_Tomoyo isto não é verdade, ele aparentemente é mais mudo que uma porta. _ Meilin não aceitaria ser passada para trás.

As meninas resolveram tirar no par ou impar para decidir quem o beijaria primeiro. Logicamente não deu certo com todas roubando. Decidiram por beijá-lo todas juntas e a boca era área neutra. Claro que com muita relutância haviam proposto e aceito aquilo.

_Homenzinho lindo fique quietinho e lembre-se não vamos te machucar. _Sakura passava confiança para poderem aproximarem-se.

_Apenas rancar pedaço _murmurou Tomoyo.

Sakura beijaria a bochecha esquerda dele, Tomoyo a outra e Meilin o pescoço. 

Silêncio pra te comover  
Música pra te alcançar  
Refrão pra te enternecer  
E agora só falta você

Quando o lábio das três o tocaram uma pequena explosão aconteceu. E no lugar daquele homem apareceu um sapo, gordo e nojento 

_AAAAHHHH _ um grito de puro nojo pode ser ouvido por toda a casa. 

_Fique longe de mim!

_Calma Meilin, a Sakura resolve isso, não é?

_Mas como?_ uma Sakura assustada perguntou.

_Tomoyo me segura que eu não respondo por mim.

_Deixa de ser tonta, digo distraída Sakura. Use uma das cartas e tire esta coisa daqui. _ Tomoyo realmente segurava Meilin que não se conformava com Sakura ser tão... distraída.

Invocando a carta Apagar ela acabou com aquele nojento ser. 

_Eu passei certo todas as instruções.

_Eu fiz tudo o que era para ser feito. E o pior de tudo é que foi em vão.

_Eu também fiz tudo certo!!

Tomoyo aproximou-se da prateleira e começou a olhar cada potinho que nele estava.

_Sakura, porque o "alitiu" está cheio? Era para estar pela metade como os outros. 

_Tomoyo acho que você se enganou. Aqui está o alitiu_ Meilin estendeu o pote faltando a última letra.

_Meilin me fala que não foi esse pote que você deu para Sakura.

_Foi sim.

A respiração de Tomoyo começou a falhar e ela ficou vermelha; de raiva.

_ Você _ apontou para Meilin_ pôs tudo à perder.

Meilin não respondeu, de fato havia cometido um erro, e pela cara de Tomoyo era melhor ficar quieta, a menina parecia que explodiria de raiva. 

_ Você sabe como foi difícil...pegar emprestado estas coisas com o Eriol? Não. Não sabe. _ a medida que falava a garota aproximava-se de Meilin, que recuava. 

Quando Meilin estava contra a parede esperando Tomoyo atacá-la ela recuou e jogou-se em cima da cama.

_ Tudo bem, já valeu a pena enganar o Clow.

Meilin que ainda estava em choque com a atitude da menina caiu de cara no chão.

Sakura também pulou em cima da cama, deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

_Dá próxima conseguimos. _tentou animar a amiga.

_Próxima? Nem morta. _ e Meilin deitou do outro lado de Tomoyo.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Sugestões? Críticas? Já sabem e-mail para saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br

Gostaria de agradecer a Scullyy, pois ela foi a ÚNICA me mandar um e-mail.

Scullyy valeu pelo incentivo. 

Também gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews pelo Fanfiction.net : Annalet, Sandor Yamato, Night Angel, Hime.

Gente valeu mesmo pelo incentivo.


End file.
